Those were the days
by Loomena
Summary: Dedicated to XxZolaxX. Blue Dragon Anime. No matter how ridicolous it was, she gave him the feeling of being important again... Logi x Zola
1. First smile

**Author note: **_This story is dedicated to Arielle, also known as XxZolaxX:D It's about Zola and Logi, her favorite pairingXD It starts at Zola's birthday...:) I hope you enjoy it^^ I have to tell you something about the ages now: Zola is 15 years younger then Logi^^ That means that Logi is 15 in this;)_

XXX

_**Those were the days**_

_First smile_

There they were. Smiling and laughing... It was really strange. Didn't she have cancer? Wasn't she always exhausted, wasn't she in pain...? And her husband... Wasn't he worried about his wife? And still, they beamed like the rising sun.

Only because of the _thing_ shrouded in fluffy blankets which was hold by the woman...

He sighed deeply. Who was he kidding? Wasn't he just jealous of their luck, their immense luck to have a family?

_'Zola...'_ He had to admit that he liked the name. But he wasn't here because of the baby. Actually, such a baby was boring anyway, wasn't it? No matter if he liked the name or not. He took a deep breath and went over to the young family sitting in the garden in front of their beautiful white villa.

The woman beamed at him; a little bit too bright to confuse it with that she was happy to see him... It was too much symphaty in her glance and he immediately tensed up; maybe she had already heard about his... _Story_. _'Who cares?'_ He thought bitterly.

Her white-haired husband greeted him friendly with the words, "Logi, nice to see you! Are you here to see Zola?" He looked like he just provided the biggest tresure in the universe.

Logi tried his best _not_ to sigh annoyed. Why did he endure that again? Aww... Because Nene had wanted him to tell the proud father that his parental leave was over yet.

The woman beamed even more at him when she carefully laid the bunch named Zola in his arms and took the tail of the white-red stripped blanket away because it had covered the baby's face.

Now he could see her. And suddenly she wasn't just a _thing_ for him.

She was warm and vivid and watched him with curious light blue eyes... Her face seemed to be made up of nothing but this big blue eyes. Were all babies so sweet? He didn't think so. He whispered, suddenly feeling a little bit embarrased, "Hi, Zola."

And then she smiled. Her mother freaked out and before Logi could realize what happened to him she took the baby away from him. "She's smiling, darling, _look_! ! !" She beamed at Logi and her husband looked happier then words could explain.

Logi smiled shyly; they both were masters of making him feel like a intruder. With a last glance at Zola he wanted to go already, so he muttered "I will be back later." Or at least something which sounded similiar.

But Zola's mother said shocked, "You wanna go? ? ?" Her husband looked also dissapointed... Did they really want him to stay? To crown it all Zola started to cry and Logi couldn't help it but felt guilty which was of course silly because Zola didn't cry because he wanted to leave- _did she_?

"Erm... I think I can stay a little bit longer..." He said hesitantly and entered the house with the family, feeling more comfortable than he has felt in a long time.

It was strange, it was odd, it was ridicolous, but...

Zola gave him the feeling that he had to protect her, she made him feel like he was important to someone again.

XXX

_Okay, that's it...:D I hope you like it:'D Please review if you feel like it^^ There will be more chapters, don't worry^^ Arielle, you are a great friend! ! !:D Stay like you are and embrace your weirdness!XD_


	2. I will survive

_**Author note: **__I know this should have been up sooner^^ I'm really sorry for this^^ But now, Arielle, enjoy your birthday present:D_

XXX

_**Those were the days**_

_I will survive_

_Tick, tick, tick..._

The sound of the clock was almost indentically to the sound of his fingers drumming against the table in his kitchen. With a heavy sigh, he tore his glance from the clock. Staring at it wouldn't help anything anyway.

Then, with the cool distance of a spectator, he wondered what he had done.

He didn't know anything about children.

At least not enough to look after them.

Especially not after _her._

On the other hand, what should he do know? What _could_ he do? _'Nothing,'_ he realized, _'nothing at all.'_

Her remembered the day her father had asked him - actually, it had been just yesterday, but Logi didn't have the time for hairsplitting now - to look after her during his trip to a ruin with a name he, Logi, had never heard before. That alone meant a lot, seeing how he didn't do much besides dealing with ruins in general and collecting every little piece of information he had about them.

But that wasn't the important part; the important part was that her father had called him 'the best friend of the family' and that he _knew_ - not that being the family's best friend had been enough toapply pressure to him - Logi was the only one he could trust enough to let his most valuable treasure stay with for three days. "And besides," he had added in a normal tone of voice again, normal compared with the solemn earnestness in his voice which had been there just seconds ago, "Zola likes you very much, so she'll enjoy staying with you, as against her au-pair. I've already fired this girl, so till I find the next one, you should be able to take care of her." Even if the last sentence had startled Logi a bit, he couldn't have ignored the fact that it was his duty to look after Zola.

He risked a brief glance at the watch - one minute reprieve left, hallelujah - and prepared for the bell to ring every moment. Knowing Zola's father, he would be as punctual as always.

As if by command, the bell rang.

XXX

_'Highway to hell," _Logi thought as he opened the door. Then, he put on a friendly smile.

"There you are! I've already waited for you," he said, taking an overexerted deep bow.

The bow had the wished effect; Zola giggled as she entered his house. _'Good,' _he told himself,_ 'maybe it won't be so difficult after all.'_ Especially seeing how he was the nearly only one who made Zola giggle. With other members of 'Nene's troup' she would laugh, this brief, amused laugh, which made everyone immediately wonder how it could happen that a six-years-old girl sounded so much like an addult while laughing, a very serious adult. And the calm tone of voice in which she usually spoke, her intelligent comments and her never asking any cildish questions only reinforced this impression.

But with him, it had always been different. She played and giggled, screamed if she didn't get what she wanted (and sometimes she would blow one's top!) and asked questions which he couldn't really answer and... _Lived._ Her earnestness around others was probably the result of her mother's death. She had died only half a year ago... a difficult thing to deal with for someone so young.

"What is this? I wanna know how it works!" Zola sounded on the one hand very cheerful, on the other hand very demanding. Although he really liked her, he was glad that he didn't have to be around her twenty-four hours seven days. _'But,' _he thought sarcastically_, 'this is going to change soon... At least the twenty-four hours thing."_

_BANG._

He sighed. He had a feeling the coming three days wouldn't be only exhausting for him, but also for his furniture. And from the bang behind him he concluded that it was now time for her father to leave.

XXX

"Yes, YES, I'M COMING!" Logi said, or rather shouted, in a voice which couldn't be called annoyed anymore. It was something beyond annoyance, something far more frustrated.

While he was running through the living room to get into the kitchen, he glared at his surrounding.

His house - his once so elegant and perfect looking house! - was destroyed, there wasn't anything to sugarcoat. Zola had turned his house into a battle field in less than twenty four hours.

It had happened while he had been taking a shower, something which didn't took him more than twenty minutes. And now the pillows on his coaches were torned apart, their white fluffy feathers were oozing, and the curtains were laying on the ground, defeated by a six-years-old who wasn't even especially big for her age. A few books had to bite the dust, too; they were laying on the floor, with some green things on their pages... But Logi didn't have the time to look at this now.

He had bolted out of the bathroom when he had just got dressed, when he had heard Zola shouting something. She had sounded desperately, and he had been in panic at first, but that panic hadn't been anything compared to the panic when he had seen the living room, which had - almost luckily - been soon replaced by anger.

Zola was sitting on the kitchen floor, her eyes wide with panic and disbelief, her small hands shivering.

One side of her face was wet with blood.

Logi's head felt dizzy with shock. He just stood there like glued on the spot.

Then he pulled himself together, kneeled down and picked up the crying silver-haired girl carefully from the hard kitchen floor.

"Don't worry, I'm there," he whispered as if talking to a timid deer, trying to sooth her and at the same time not knowing how. Before he had been angry, but seeing her in this... state made him feel helpless and shocked. Defeated.

Zola didn't react, just stared at him; he couldn't remember ever seeing someone that shocked.

He laid her down on the couch. His thoughts were racing, so he could no longer follow them.

Zola started to cry slowly and soundlessly, little sparkling tears running over her small face.

This cleared up his mind. He had to call an ambulance.

"I'm right back," he carefully stroke her soft hair, still not knowing what to say to her.

She nodded slowly. Relieved, he turned around to take the phone.

"Logi, will I be... okay again! ?" She whispered, her hands desperately trying to stop the blood. He let out a sigh of relief; at least she was talking again. And hadn't he heard someone say that head wounds were just bleeding heavy?

He smiled at her. "Yes, of course, I'm just gonna call a doctor, he'll help you."

Again, she nodded.

He run into the kitchen, picked up the phone and run back into the living room.

Zola was of course still sitting there, calmer than before, but still shocked.

Logi, on the other hand, was trying to convince himself that his hands and voice were, while calling the amulance, only shivering because he feared the reaction of Zola's father when he would find out that something had happened to Zola.

But deep inside even he knew, that he would never forgive himself if anything worse would have happened to Zola.

Did he love her?

No matter how ridicolous it sounded: In a way, she was his only family left, by far the most important person in his life... The only one who made him feel important, who had made him feel so since she had first smiled at him.

How could he _not_ have loved her?

XXX

_Okay, that was it :) I hope you like it Arielle, even if it's by far too late xD There will be a sequel to this one, i suppose :) But only if people are interested... Or you, Arielle^^_


End file.
